


Kisses

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Kiss A Ginger Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

It was that time of the year again. The time when those born with red hair and freckles were forced to lock their doors and bar their windows. Those who went outside risked having to endure hours and hours of constant contact with other people’s mouths and last year several had ended up covered in more kiss marks than freckles.

Kiss A Ginger Day.

Earl Harlan could hear the pounding on the doors and walls. There was a large mob outside of his home, trying desperately to get inside and get at him. Even the Faceless Old Woman had tried to press her faceless form against him, forcing him to lock himself in his closet to escape from her grasp.

So the Scoutmaster sat on the floor of his closet, hands clapped over his ears to drown out the banging sounds. He rocked slightly back and forth, chanting under his breath. He just needed to last until the day was over. He could do it! All he had to do was stay strong and…

The sound of splintering wood made him look up, mismatched eyes wide in dread. He could hear people starting to tear apart his house, searching for him so they could shower him in kisses. The door to the closet wasn’t that strong and sooner or later they would try and get inside…

Earl pushed himself up onto his feet, bracing himself for the attack. They weren’t going to find him down on his knees and cowering. They were going to deal with a fighter! They were going to have to kiss him with broken teeth and swollen lips!

He braced himself as the door was smashed open, holding up his fists to defend himself.

And then…a small piece of chocolate hit him in the forehead.

Earl could only blink once before yelping as more and more foil wrapped pieces of chocolate were thrown at him, bouncing off of his body before landing uselessly on the ground. The mob hurled kiss upon kiss on him and soon the floor of the closet was covered in small Hershey kisses…

Thus Earl Harlan’s day ended in offerings of chocolate by a frenzied crowd, unable to control themselves on this the most terrifying of days; Kiss A Ginger.


End file.
